


Rum and Flirting

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: NCIS, Tony Dinozzo and Jethro Gibbs
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, argument, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Gibbs comment to McGee about not getting too comfortable that Tony was back, forget if it was after Chained or Missing episode. Tony is hurt and goes out to a bar . Gibbs will find him there with someone else involved. This is going to be multi chapter. Things get into my head for strange reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had stopped in the locker room to change his clothes and shower before he left the building. He looked in his back of gear and pulled out the jeans that were in it and that he had heard did exceptional things for his ass. And oh there was a button down shirt that was cream colored with a red stripe down one sleeve. Perfect. His hair was slightly damp at the ends but it would dry. He knew he smelled like his Bulgari shower gel and thought good. Prime for the ladies and for the men. He pulled on his Italian leather shoes and headed to the elevator after pulling on his leather jacket that he hadn't worn in a long time. Probably since after Baltimore.  
He took a slow breath and pushed the elevator button to leave the building. He wanted a drink and just away from here. Why was he so loyal to Gibbs. Clearly the man didn't give a shit. Or perhaps he just owed him for the street tackle when he blew his cover back then. It didn't matter. A nice drink would take the edge off and help him get through the next day.  
The elevator stopped on the next floor up. Kate stepped on with what looked like evidence from Abby's lab and said " Tony I thought you had left already."  
He replied " Had to incinerate the clothes I had on and I wanted a shower Agent Todd." He knew it was snarky but he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood after destroying one of his favorite shirts before . And Ducky had cleaned scrapes on his back and taped his slightly swollen left ankle. " Give this note to El Jefe for me. Ducky wants me off my ankle for a day , minor sprain."  
Kate nodded . " Um ok, hope you feel better.  
The elevator stopped at the bullpen and she clicked off in her recently acquired leather boots that Tony had to admit did wonders for her legs.  
Then he felt the elevator stop at the exit and he walked off slowly.  
" Night Maddie, Night Jarrett. Get to go home early with a dinged ankle and well being missing and all."  
They said " Have a good one sir. Now maybe Gibbs will relax."  
Tony said " Don't know but I am for sure going to have some rum and do that myself.."


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony heads to his usual bar to be alone and just have a drink for a few minutes. But since he is an attractive man there will be someone who wants to give him attention and make him forget for a little while.

Tony walked into the bar that he liked slowly and sat at a corner table. The owners knew him here and always had his drink the way he liked it. He smiled at Lucy , their daughter and then leaned back in the very soft booth slowly. He pulled out his NCIS badge and spun it on the table surface. There was some music playing in the background. Every Breath You Take. He laughed once at the irony of the song and thought about why he was here in the first place. Then his drink was placed in front of him. Paula Cassidy had introduced him to coconut rum with a lime wedge in Cuba and he had gotten addicted when he was stressed.. He took a slow swallow and his eyes closed for a moment . Then there were footsteps approaching where he sat.  
" Hey handsome are you having a bad day?" A brunette who was stacked and who had a ton of perfume on sat on the opposite end of his booth.  
" Sweetheart, I'm not very good company right now and wow that perfume."  
She gave him a glare and flounced off in search of her next target with a pout on her face .  
Tony swallowed more of his drink slowly. Maybe he should have just gone home to bed instead.   
He ran a hand over his face wearily. And then when he blinked there he was.  
" Agent Gibbs." His tone was clipped when he said the two words to him.  
" Dinozzo." Their eyes locked for a moment across the table.  
" This is my place. I come here after a shitty day and today qualifies. "  
Gibbs' hand touched. Tony's arm . " You are pissed. I thought Kate was just talking."  
" I don't know , could it be the fact that I was missing and ruined one of my favorite shirts out in the cold and mud for over twenty hours , or I don't know maybe the fact that my bastard boss told a Probie not to get too comfortable at my desk because I was back. Does any of that sound like something that would make me be a barrel of laughs over to you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"   
" But oh right federal agents like yourself are all stoic and don't have feelings. You don't get tired or have a scratched up back and a sore ankle plus a headache. Hell no. You just swig coffee and move on to the next case and deal out head slaps."  
Gibbs sat there looking at the younger man for a moment. " I 'm sorry."  
Tony looked at him. " Did you just say you were sorry?" He blinked as something dripped down one of his cheeks .  
" Yeah I did." Gibbs replied . " Have an extra T-bone with your name on it at my place and a blanket you like on my couch . Will even throw in a fire ."  
Tony sighed. " That's a start. I'm not going to be all warm and fuzzy with you right away."  
" Wouldn't expect you to. You just need to heal and I added to your hurt."


End file.
